


Wachey's Prompt Fills

by WacheyPena



Series: Wachey's ColdFlash Fanart [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show cosplay, cross-dressing len, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: Fanart featured include various couples and prompts that I chose to fill out and draw for the Legends of Super Flarrow Kink Blog. (Tags will be updated as I post more art.)





	1. Coldflash Breakfast In Bed Prompt 90

**Author's Note:**

> Said kink blog can be found [here.](https://legendsofsuperflarrowmemes.tumblr.com/)

Anon asked for: Coldflash, breakfast in bed, followed by some slow, gentle morning sex.

I didn't draw the sex out, but they are naked under those sheets XD


	2. Captain Frank-N-Furter Prompt 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 111: Leonard Snart in full Frank-n-Furter get up from Rocky horror. Please someone draw this!

Needless to say, I had fun doing this XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art references:  
> http://blog.splendia.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/03/La-Bocca-Sofa1.jpg  
> http://carboncostume.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/frankfurter.jpg  
> https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/villains/images/c/cb/Dr-Frank-N-Furter-the-rocky-horror-picture-show-25365760-1280-800.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130820173353  
> http://www.color-hex.com/color-palette/21535


	3. Man-Handling Prompts 43 and 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 43: Cisco being super into, and turned on by, Mick literally just man handling him.
> 
> Prompt 53: Scholsen, James turning Winn to a puddle of goo by simply man handling, like picking him up and carrying him around. Awesome if it was in the bedroom (:

Mick doesn't want to admit he finds Cisco cute, while Cisco is embarrassed to realized he likes being man-handled by Mick. Meanwhile, James and Winn are totally into it XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art references:  
> http://senshistock.deviantart.com/art/Sailor-Meguin-Tuxedo-AJ-3-90598088  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e8/90/00/e890004597cce2f7bba144ea875c800a.jpg


	4. ColdFlash Single Dads AU Prompt 106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 106: Coldflash, both single dads (it's been stuck in my head ever since I saw robininthelabyrinth's head canons!)

Len is trying to teach Barry how to put on a wrap so his baby can sleep in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art references:  
> http://www.lodger.com/client/lodger/upload/Cocooner/Cocooner_stappen_web.jpg  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/69/d4/e5/69d4e5bdbbd9c1f9e52ce1b5f91eea54.jpg


	5. Coldwave Artist Mick Prompt 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 30: Coldwave. Artist!Mick gets Leonard to pose for him. Naked.

Mick was getting frustrated with his work when Len suggested they do something else instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art references:  
> http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-_Oa32P3la-I/UVU28BKlGLI/AAAAAAAABU4/e6459cEQoKU/s1600/canvas1.jpg  
> http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_3r5VWvQJnmc/SUN2gRyo-vI/AAAAAAAAAgI/0hlW431GimE/s400/0014_VictorianFancyCouch.jpg


	6. ColdWave, Centaur!Mick Rory Prompt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says.

Mick refuses to wear the saddle, cause to him it's basically bondage. Len doesn't realize this just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art reference for Mick's coat colors:  
> http://7bna.net/images/horse-pic/horse-pic-22.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Art references:  
> http://zutheskunk.deviantart.com/art/MLP-Resource-Bgr-008-Rarity-s-bed-311347419  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/80/04/f2/8004f246d95e360b0624121664f09980.jpg


End file.
